


I'm gonna teach you and keep you for myself

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gym Sex, Gymnastics, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Request Meme, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds an interesting use for the aerial silks she keeps in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna teach you and keep you for myself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pamela for the beta work.
> 
> If you want a bit of a visual for one of the positions described in the fic, [click here (SFW)](http://fromfltond.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/aerial-silks-2.jpg). Also check out [aerial silk artist, Julio Batista](http://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=xJzK5ZKFgnk) or [Sophie Morris](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYQUKWjmd2s).
> 
> Song Clint is working out to is [The Dead Weather's "I Can't Hear You."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zj7jTtyCmOU) This is also where the title came from.

“Welcome home, Ms. Romanov,” JARVIS greeted her as she stepped into the elevator.

“Is Clint in the building?”

“Yes, madam, in the gym.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” 

Natasha tapped the touchscreen to direct the elevator to that floor and leaned against the wall as it silently started its trip. Her meeting with Hill and Coulson had gone on a little longer than they had planned and she was ready to relax and ignore the massive task of rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. (if they could even call it that anymore). The automated voice on the elevator announced she had arrived on the gym floor as the doors opened.

She could hear the thrumming beat of a Dead Weather song from the gym. He was working out on the silks she had installed a couple months back after seeing a live performance with them. They seemed to be a new way to maintain her strength and flexibility, and were just cool looking. The moves were easy for her to pick up and she found herself using them on a regular basis. The workouts had garnered Clint’s interest and she gave him a walkthrough on the basics. Clint moved on them beautifully, practically a natural.

Natasha stood in the shadows of the gym and watched as Clint wrapped the long strands around his legs. He bent backward, one leg pointing up toward the ceiling while the other curled toward his body. Both hands held the tail of the material and completed the arch. Every muscle in his arms, shoulders, and legs showed, engaged by the position, and she could feel her mouth begin to water at the sight. 

His body slid into a different pose with the careful positioning of fabric that showed his strength and grace. The silks had to wrap around the body to support each position while still allowing the body to move. She could watch him do this for hours. The music wound down and Clint eased himself back to the mat, chest heaving and sweat glistening on his bare skin. 

That was when Natasha decided to step out of the shadows. He jumped when he caught sight of her and she grinned. “Sorry,” she said with a laugh. “Looked good up there.”

He wiped his face and neck with a towel, shaking his head with a self-deprecating smile. Natasha licked her lips as she watched errant rivulets of sweat slip down his corded arms. With everything that had been going on over the past couple months, the two of them had very little alone time, and seeing Clint like this only made it more apparent. 

Removing her leather jacket and boots, Natasha strolled over to Clint and trailed her fingers lightly along his collarbone. She hummed appreciatively as her fingers moved down over his strong chest, her eyes never leaving his. 

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. 

"I love watching you on the silks," she said, kissing him. "They look so beautiful wrapped around your body."

Clint's mouth turned up into a knowing grin and he held out his arm, gesturing toward the center of the room where the equipment hung. She took a moment to lock all of the entrances to the shared gym with the panel by the door. He kept close behind her as they walked, already falling into his submissive role. 

“Please kneel in front of me,” she ordered.

He stepped around her and went to his knees on the mat, looking up at her expectantly. Always so eager to please, she thought as she ran her fingers along his stubbled jaw. He turned his head into her touch, his lips pressing against the palm of her hand, and she felt a rush of power. She loved how adoring he became when he started to slip into his subspace. Sometimes all it took for him to go under was the sound of her voice - something that she prided herself on. Regardless of what did the trick, she found it a beautiful thing to behold. He was giving her his trust and she loved that they had built a relationship where they could so easily offer up their power to each other. They had done this countless times before, just in a slightly different venue and with considerably smaller restraints. The same rules always applied - if he wanted to stop or slow down, he just had to say the word. 

“Are you ready for me to tie you up, pet?” she asked.

He opened his eyes, looking up at her expectantly. “Yes.”

“Place your hands behind your back.”

She circled behind him, her hand moving down his neck to his shoulder as she got into place. His skin was still slightly flushed from the workout and warm beneath her touch. Taking the end of one silk, she twirled it into the shape of a rope and looped it around one of Clint’s arms, tying it at the wrist. She did the same with the second piece of fabric and secured both wrists with the ends of each one, pausing to check and make sure they weren’t too tight on him.

Stepping back, Natasha took in her handiwork and admired the striking contrast of the black silks wound around Clint’s strong, tan arms. Between his broad shoulders, the muscles bunched together as he shifted in his bonds. He turned his head, his eyes searching her out. She reached down and ran her fingers through his short, sandy hair. The action appeared to make him relax beneath her.

“Good boy,” she purred at him and gave his hair a little tug at the hairline. 

Clint gasped, his eyes slipping closed. 

“Watch me, pet,” she instructed, gesturing to her face and his eyes followed obediently.

Natasha’s hands went to the zipper of her fitted jeans as she stepped in front of Clint. She pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Clint’s eyes traveled up her legs to the black cotton panties that she wore. 

Her fingers pulled at the hemline of her tank top and rewarded him with just a glimpse of the skin hidden beneath it. He responded by licking his lips, the small action making heat flash through her veins. She eased the rest of her top off in the same fashion until Clint was practically panting to see her naked. Just as she had instructed, his eyes were trained on her face the whole time.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” she said and walked up to him so that there was a hair’s width between their bodies. Slipping her hand into her panties, she found the slick heat between her thighs. 

Clint’s breath was hot against her belly. 

“I want you to taste how turned on I am,” she said, removing her hand and placing her fingers against his lips. “Open.”

Obediently, Clint accepted them into his mouth, his tongue hot and slick against her skin. He took his time sucking the wetness from each digit with his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. He lapped at her skin with the same enthusiasm that he would have with a cock. A deep moan of pleasure escaped him as she watched him, and her cunt throbbed and ached to feel his tongue. 

"Enough." She pulled her fingers away from his mouth and caught him trying to follow her hand. 

Natasha backed away from him and lowered herself to the floor, curling her legs beneath her with her hands on both knees. A glint of sweat trickled down his chest and her pride swelled with the idea that it was more likely her influence than from the workout. He was clad only in a pair of black shorts that hugged his strong thighs and did nothing to hide the burgeoning erection beneath them. She gave serious thought to climbing into his lap and grinding against his restrained cock until she climaxed. 

As tempting as the idea was, she would rather enjoy him from a distance - at least, for the time being. 

"Watch me, pet."

He watched as she raised up on her knees and cupped her mound through her soaking wet panties. She shivered slightly at her own touch. The bra came off next and she rubbed gently at her bare breasts with her other hand, enjoying the warm softness of her skin. He shifted in his bonds but remained in place even as she slid the panties down to her knees. Moving back, she unfolded her legs and pulled them the rest of the way down.

Without anything to lean against, Natasha decided to rest back on one arm to start her little show. She drew one knee up to open herself to Clint's view. However familiar she was with her appearance, she knew from the look on Clint's face that he had never seen anything more perfect in his life. 

"You know this is what you do to me," she purred at him as her fingers found her pussy. 

She widened her legs so that he could see the way she held her lips open for him. His breath left him with a shudder. Fingers circling the hard nub of her clit, she let out a quiet moan in the shape of his name, and then plunged three fingers inside of her cunt. 

Natasha had underestimated just how turned on she was and could feel her body already start to tighten up. She withdrew her fingers and made a show of licking each one clean. Trailing her fingers down to her breasts and plucked at her nipples until they were hard and slick with her spit. Clint's tongue darted out over his bottom lip. 

An idea formed in her head that she knew would drive him crazy. She rose onto her knees again and turned her back to him, giving him a mischievous look before she bent over onto the mat. Her knees were spread wide enough to put both her ass and pussy on display. Angling her body just so, Natasha slid her hand back between her thighs and leaned on her other arm so that she could keep touching herself. The angle made her view of him obscured, but she could still hear him.

"Jesus," he whispered.

Her fingers slipped into her cunt slowly and then out again to circle her clit. She loved it when Clint took her from behind, but he was anything but slow when he did it. His hands would grip her so hard that she would wear his marks the next day. It was rough and possessive, and she loved when he fucked her like that. The more she thought about it, the harder she worked her fingers into pussy with her thumb rubbing at her clit. 

Lost in her own thoughts, Natasha soon felt herself riding the edge of an orgasm. She pulled her hand back, not wanting to come just yet, and took a moment to regain control of herself.

Clint appeared to be in agony when she turned to face him. She rose and strolled over to him, noticing that his cock was practically tenting the tight material of his shorts. Kneeling in front of him, she tugged them down enough to free it. His cock was a sight to behold: thick and just the right length, and it developed the prettiest flush when it was hard. He sighed with relief, and she had to assume he thought she was going to let him get off.

“Uh, uh,” she said. “You don’t come until I say so, pet. Understood?”

Clint made a quiet, choked sound that was almost a whimper.

“What was that?” she asked sternly, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging it back. 

Wincing, Clint stammered out his response, “Y-yes.”

“‘Yes’ what, pet?” She tugged harder.

“Yes, mistress,” he said clearly.

Natasha let his hair loose and rubbed her fingers against his scalp soothingly. He deflated a little and leaned into her hand with an apologetic look. “Good boy,” she cooed at him.

She ran her hand down his neck and chest, admiring the solid muscle beneath her palm as she made her way down to his waiting cock. The moment she closed her hand around it, Clint’s back straightened and he inhaled sharply as though he were trying to suppress a groan. Her mouth curled into a smirk as she watched his face. She stroked him leisurely at first, letting her fingertips brush over the sensitive, heated flesh. 

“Couldn’t stop thinking about your big, thick cock when I was touching myself,” she purred in his ear, nipping at the lobe with her teeth. “Love it when you take me from behind and pound my tight little cunt until I’m screaming.”

Clint whimpered, breathing loudly through his nose. He was showing some amazing restraint, she had to give him that. Her hand worked him double time and was soon flooded with pre-come. His face and chest were flushed - a sure sign that he was getting close to the edge. Releasing his cock, Natasha tugged down on his balls to keep him from blowing his load.

He hissed and wriggled against the silk around his arms, but otherwise kept quiet. Natasha took a moment once he had calmed down to check the circulation in his hands and his comfort levels. Everything was good and he was desperate to continue. She stood back up and curled her finger beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

“You are going to make me come first, and then I’ll let you come anyway you want,” she said coolly. “Understood?”

Clint let out a shuddering breath. “Yes.”

Natasha drew her knee up to Clint’s shoulder and guided his mouth to her pussy with one hand. The other held onto one of the pairs of silk hanging above his head to help keep her balance. A shock went through her body when his tongue parted her wet folds. He knew exactly how to work her into a frenzy with his mouth. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she swore, her head dropping back for a moment. She looked down again because the sight of Clint Barton buried in her pussy was one of her favorites. “That’s it, baby, suck my clit. Get your tongue in my cunt.”

Clint was all too eager to oblige her. He groaned loudly as he fucked her with his tongue, burying it as deeply as he could go. She knew that if his hands were free, one would be wrapped around his dick and bringing himself off as he devoured her. The bridge of his nose rubbed against her clit in a delicious tease that sent shivers down her spine. 

“You love eating my pussy, don’t you?” she panted, barely clinging to the last shreds of her self-control. 

Clint moaned in response.

“What was that?” She tugged him back by the hair, staring down at him. His face was shining with her arousal.

“Fuck yes,” he rasped out. 

“Mmm, good boy,” she purred, and pressed him back between her thighs.

Her head dropped back the moment his tongue touched her throbbing clit. He circled it before sucking it between his lips. She grabbed a handful of his hair again and rocked against his mouth, moaning loudly. That control that she had been so desperately clinging to all but vanished in the blink of an eye. She came with a gasp, her hand gripping the silk tightly as she tried to keep herself upright.

Clint looked somewhat disappointed when she pushed him away from her. In those first few moments after climax, she couldn't handle any more stimulation. On shaky legs, she disentangled herself and then eased her way onto the floor until she was kneeling in front of Clint. 

She rewarded him with a long, filthy kiss. There was something addictive about the taste of herself on Clint's mouth. 

"I am going to undo your restraints now, pet," she told him.

Clint nodded and waited patiently as she unwound the material from his arms. There was a faint mark where the bindings had been, and Natasha rubbed over them with her hands. She checked his hands, finding them warm. A sudden warmth compelled her to wrap her arms around his body and press him back against her. Clint all but melted in her arms, entwining their fingers, and making a soft, pleasant sound when she nuzzled at his neck. 

"Did you like that?" she asked. 

"Mhm," he sighed. Had she been deeper into her dominant headspace, she might have corrected him for not answering "yes."

"You did so well for me," she purred, trailing kisses along his shoulder. "How would you like to come?"

He shivered in response.

"I could keep stroking your cock, if you like," she suggested, and traced the outer edge of his ear with her tongue. "Unless you'd rather come inside of me."

Clint's breath hitched at that. She grinned and slowly moved around to face him, bringing their mouths together in a rough kiss. He clung to her desperately as though he needed that kiss like he needed air.

“How do you want me?” she asked, her mouth brushing against his as she spoke.

“Like this.”

Clint laid back against the mat and then urged her back on top of him with both hands. She might have offered to blow him, but he seemed pretty insistent on coming inside of her. Leaning down, she gave Clint a lingering kiss as she guided herself down onto his cock with a low moan. They always fit together so perfectly.

Natasha sat up and settled Clint’s hands on the swell of her hips, giving a subtle hint that he could take control when he was ready. She started with a slow, almost teasing drag of her hips that made Clint whimper. His fingers tightened slightly but didn’t dig in like she had expected. He had more than earned his release, so she decided to keep hold of the reigns.

Bending down, Natasha brushed her mouth over his and whispered, “I want you to come for me, Clint.”

He shuddered beneath her, and she bent forward, pressing her body against his as she rode his cock. She could have just as easily done this sitting up, but she wanted to let him feel her body against his after denying his touch. His hands skated up her back, petting at her skin as though he had never felt anything so good. Nuzzling at her neck, Natasha smiled; she loved it when he was like this. 

“God, you feel so good inside of me,” she purred, circling her hips. “Gonna fill me up with your come, baby?”

Her smile turned into a grin when he squeezed his eyes closed and swore under his breath. She continued her verbal onslaught because she was nothing if not true to her word. Natasha _was_ going to make him come, and come hard.

From the look of it and from his wonderful little pants and gasps, Clint was already skirting the edge of an orgasm. She turned his face to her and told him to open his eyes. Their blue-green tint was startlingly dark now - a look of pure lust and desperation. It was enough to make her clench up around him. Within a split second, Clint’s hands tightened up on her hips and held her down on his cock as he went still beneath her.

“Fuck, fuck _fuck_!” he shouted as he came.

Natasha shivered, feeling him pulse inside her cunt. She pressed her forehead to his chest and let him empty himself inside of her. There wasn’t any doubt in her mind that she would be wearing his fingerprints on her hips and ass tomorrow. A warm curl of anticipation grew within her at the very thought of it.

 

Once Clint was up enough to move on his own, the pair of them cleaned up and hastily threw on some clothing for the ride up to their floor. Natasha had made sure to reset the security on the gym floor so that no one was the wiser when they came to use it. She took Clint to their spacious shower and had him sit on one of the built-in benches while she washed his hair for him. Her fingers dug into his scalp and neck, and Clint sagged against her with a pleasant sigh. 

“Go ahead and dry off, I’ll be in in a minute,” she told him once she was finished with him. 

Clint went ahead to their bedroom while she finished showering and doing her nightly routine at the bathroom counter. She tossed their clothes into the hamper and breezed through into the bedroom. He was in bed watching TV when she curled up beneath the covers with him. Neither had bothered to throw on any clothing, which they rarely did unless it was particularly chilly.

He curled up around her as soon as she slipped into the bed. From the way he reacted, she knew he wasn’t completely out of subspace yet. Natasha kissed his forehead and talked softly with him about the meeting she had had. Chatting and making small talk seemed to always help bring Clint back up out of that mindset and into his regular one. She snuck a few kisses in the lulls in conversation.

“So, am I going to have to warn you the next time I go practice on the silks?” he joked, sounding more like himself.

Natasha snorted. “I’ll try to contain myself the next time.”


End file.
